Make You Feel My Love
by HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou
Summary: Mary doesn't want to move on from Matthew, and she doesn't want to deal with anyone. Tom comes in to talk to her about losing Sybil and what they both still have to live for. (M/M) (S/T)


**This is my first ever Downton Abbey fanfic, so bare with me. I usually write Harry Potter. Please review and I will most likely be starting a Matthew/Mary chapter story soon. Make sure to review! I'm doing this randomly because I'm off school. Also, Ily Dan Stevens.**

Mary Crawley sat in the library staring out at the grounds of Downton. She recalled the younger versions of her, Edith, and Sybil as they'd read and play before coming in at the ring of the bell. She looked out at the bench where she'd talked with a handsome blonde man that would end up being her husband. She looked away, she knew that thinking too long about him, brought the tears. She remembered the day she'd found out what happened. She remembered the funeral, as she held their child, George in her arms.

"Why did you have to buy that car?" she'd asked the headstone. No, Mary could not afford to keep thinking about him, there was no moving on, but she had to try.

"Do you care if I join you?" asked the voice of Tom Branson.

"No, go ahead," she answered as she motioned to the couch across from her. "How do you handle it?" she asked once he was sitting.

"Handle what?"

"The fact they are not coming back. Sybil and Matthew."

"It's not something you can handle. It makes it better when I look at our daughter, and I see her. I see what she would want me to do," he said as he stared out the window also.

"George has his eyes," said Mary as a small smile graced her face. "Sometimes…I wonder if Matthew knew how much I loved him. I didn't say it enough."

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace,  
To make you feel my love_

"I wonder that too, but you have to think they're watching us from above and they know now how much they meant to us, do mean to us," said Tom.

"All I want is a hug from him and hear him call me darling again. It would all be alright. I want a father for George, not any man, I want _Matthew_."

"I know what you mean. At night when I hear Sybil's cries, I wonder if only a mother's touch could cure them, dry her tears."

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there's no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years,  
To make you feel my love_

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like now if Sybil had survived?" asked Mary as she thought of her youngest sister.

"I try not to, because, well she's not coming back. I can't dwell on the what ifs, 'specially if they have no chance of comin' true," said Tom turning back and looking at Mary.

"They were both so young…" said Mary as she thought of them both. "Matthew was going to be Lord Grantham one day, he had such a high future."__

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong  


"He would have been a marvelous lord. Matthew, he was a good person, a good man. He made me feel truly a part of the family."

"Tom, you are part of the family. It seems as though—you're the only person who understands me, and I thank you for listening."

"You and I have to brave the storm now, might as well do it together!" he said.

_I'd go hungry,  
I'd go black and blue,  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,  
To make you feel my love_

"I'll never stop missing him. Everyone expects me to, but I will not. I would give anything to have Matthew back. It feels as though half of me has died with him."

"To me, Lady Mary it seems as though half of you has died."__

Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea,  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet  


"I can still picture his face, those blonde locks and bright blue eyes. The man from Manchester really has stolen my heart. I do not think I could ever stop wearing black. I will mourn Matthew for the rest of my life, and I will hate that I cannot bring him back," she said as her eyes watered a bit. Blink furiously she watched as Tom sighed before looking her right in the eyes and saying,

"I mourn Sybil every waking second, but you have to learn to put effort in, for your child. There is a piece of them still living in the form of a baby, and you have to fight for that part of them. We have to make sure Matthew and Sybil did not die in vein. That their children will thrive in the world and their memory will live on."

"You're right of course, it's what he would have wanted. Matthew would not want me shutting down because of him, he would want me to move on even though I had told him hundreds of times that it's impossible."

_I could make you happy,  
Make your dreams come true,  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love_

"It does not make us love them any less," said Tom. There was a knock and Mary looked up as Carson opened the door allowing the nannies to bring in Sybil and George.

"They both woke up m'lady and we were informed you and Mr. Branson were here."

"Yes thank you," said Mary rising to grab her sixth month old boy. She sat George in her lap and watched Tom do the same with Sybil who had her mother's hair and nose. __

To make you feel my love

"Oh Matthew, I wish you were here to see him," whispered Mary as she looked at her blue eyed, brown haired angel in her hands, and thought of the blonde haired man watching from above.

**The song is "Make You Feel My Love" I recently heard Lea Michele sing it and she sounded amazing. I'd like to say how sad I am that Matthew and Sybil died, two of my favorite characters. I can't picture Tom or Mary with anyone else. I love Dan Stevens and wish him luck. Review, I know it wasn't the best.**


End file.
